


Necessary in Life

by Tamabonotchi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is this?" Castiel demands in alarm. "It's a hug, Cas." Sam and Dean hug Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary in Life

"What is this?" Castiel demands in alarm.

"It's a hug, Cas." Dean states, a little annoyed at the wiggling angel between him and Sam. Castiel gives him a quick glare because he knows what a hug is, although he has never been in the embrace before, and he has never seen it done with three people. Sam gives a chuckle.

"Relax, Dude. We just thought that you kinda needed it." Castiel turned and looked at Sam in confusion.

"Is this necessary for all humans?" Castiel doesn't know what to make of it- his body is being squished from both ends by them, their hands intertwined to bar any escape. The warmth invading Castiel from all sides seeps through his clothes and Castiel feels… comfortable.

"Not really, but you probably had a messed up life if you were never hugged." Dean shrugs, and he exchanges a look with Sam before they unlink and the hug is over.

"Thank you Sam, Dean. I enjoyed that." Castiel's smile is small, but so earnest when he looks at the brothers that they both turn away, embarrassed and a little too happy. Dean can only think of one thing to respond.

"Well, there's more where that came from."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an adorable drawing of Sam & Dean hugging Cas


End file.
